Kaytou Sutora
This article is not affiliated with the current Fanon-Canon Project. It belongs to Wolf and may not be edited whatsoever without permission. The information this article pertains to is part of his Bleach AU series, Kaiten (回転, Revolutions) Kaytou Sutora is the current Captain of the 2nd Division, and leader of the Onmitsukidō. He first appears in Chapter 7 of Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, ''Revolutions). Kaytou Sutora is the current Captain of the 2nd Division, and leader of the Onmitsukidō. He later becomes the co-leader of the [[Soul Vanguard|'''Soul Vanguard]], and first appears in Chapter 7 of Bleach '(回転, ''Revolutions). Appearance Captain Sutora is a very rare kind of Shinigami when it comes to appearance in that he is not entirely human. Kaytou is in fact an anthromorphic Shinigami that resides in a human body but has animalistic features. In this case, he has the appearance of a Bobcat. The Bobcat is one of the most resilient and renowned predators to hale from the northern regions of the human world. Captain Sutora isn't like most other anthromorphic spirits in history who were dog-like spirits and had a rather huge stature; he is in fact the opposite. Kaytou stands at a rather unintimidating 5'4" and weighs only about 120lbs. Kaytou's eyes are a solid aqua color with cat-like pupils. These actually enhance his ability of sight. His ears are exactly like Bobcats' where they close into a slit at the top, and have a tuft of fur that extends from the tips. Kaytou's fur consists of many colors but it's made mostly of different shades of gray and black. His face is grey till it goes down to right above his lips where it turns white, and continues all the way down to his lower abdomen, which is a darker gray. Captain Kaytou's face is also like a Bobcat's because it retains all the extra hair that a Bobcat has on their face. It almost seems like facial hair for him, framing his cheeks and face. Captain Sutora also has many pigments of brown and black that are placed randomly around his body. His tail falls just to the back of his knees, and is pigmented with lighter browns. It is concealed inside in his uniform. Kaytou has human shaped hands but with claws, his feet are shaped like a Bobcat's which actually allows him to move around faster and stand on things much smaller with better balance. As for clothing, Kaytou wears a '''Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) and a sleeveless haori. Before a currently unknown encounter, Kaytou once wore a black hood that covered his entire head and face, exposing only his eyes. Kaytou's Bankai is a strange one, in that it actually reverts him back to his original human form from his time a living being in the World of The Living. In this form, his hair is a short and spiky. It it silver, much like his fur and his eyes remain a bright blue. He still wears his Shihakushō (死覇装, Garment of Dead Souls) and haori. '' It it currently unknown for how long he can hold this form, as he has been seen once or twice bearing it outside of Bankai. There is most likely some humification technique he is able to use. Personality Captain Kaytou is known as one of the youngest Captains in the Gotei 13. He has known to be an honorable, confident, yet somewhat arrogant man. He's honored the code of the Gotei 13 since day one as a Captain and he tends to always follow the rules of any kind law. However, as Captain of the Stealth Force, he can often con people and sneak around behind their backs. He was never really afraid of his appearance, even though he once wore a hood to conceal his features. Before becoming a Captain, Kaytou was described as a sleuth. In his younger years, he once was a thief in one of the many Rukon Districts. He would take to the rooftops at night, using his dark fur to blend into the shadows and do his bidding where possible. History In his youth, Kaytou was raised by his Uncle in the Rukongai after his parents were mysteriously found dead in the middle of the night. Unlike Kaytou, his Uncle appeared physically human. This implies that Kaytou went through some freak accident when passing over to Soul Society, probably involving the beast realm. Before becoming a Shinigami, Kaytou spent most of his time going around his district, and playing conman. His beastly appearance had no effect on his confidence, and instead seemed to cause his ego to swell. He’d often participate in Black Market auctions, and cause mischief for the rest of his village. He worked with a gang of delinquints off the street, paying money to street fight and gamble. It wasn’t until one day when he met a young man by the name of Jūnko Shimada, that he was offered a chance to move into the Seireitei. He was given a position at the Shin’ō Academy, and proved to be a student with great potential. Though this didn’t exactly put an end to his sinful ways. It was the day his Uncle was attacked by the same group of thugs Kaytou used to work with, that he had a change of heart. Enraged and betrayed, Kaytou cut down each and ever one of them with a strange technique he would soon find out belonged to his future Zanpakutō, '''Raigetsu' (シゲツ, Lion's Moon). Plot Main Story Arcs Deflections Arc: Kaytou first appears during a Captain’s meeting, covering the subject of the deflected Shinigami. He remains silent for most of the meeting until Squad Eleven’s Captain, Genji Saito, accuses him for being the ringleader of the whole ordeal. This sets the Bobcat off, prompting him to hiss and threaten the Kenpachi. Both verbally and physically. He later appears walking towards his barracks, only to be jumped by Captain Saito and backed into a corner. Unafraid, he proceeds to release his Shikai as a warning, causing the other Captain to step off. The Shattered Reaper Arc: The Strangers' War Arc: Uprising Arc: Retribution Arc: Filler Arcs Side Stories Cynical Secrets: Cynical Secrets is a side story, part of Bleach: Kaiten '(回転, ''Revolutions). It is set some time after 'Riēko Takāo's '''deflection from the 'Gotei 13 'while Kaytou is still instated as a Captain. He is first seen in Rukongai: District 73, on a stealth mission where he encounters 'Kiyoto Yoshino. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: '''As a Captain, Kaytou is quite naturally skilled in Swordmanship. Though it seems he rather prefers using his claws and stealth skills as his primary weapon. '''Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: '''Kaytou has a considerably large amount of spiritual power. He is capable of fighting battles for extended periods of time without tiring. In fact, he has an unmatchable ability to conceal his presence, even from the Captain-Commander himself. His spiritual pressure is turquoise in color. '''Kido Master: '''Captain Sutora is highly proficient in Kidō, and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. '''Shunpo Master: As Captain of the Stealth Force, Kaytou is highly proficient in Shunpo. His feline features also help make him almost uncatchable and reach high places. Enhanced Night Vision: '''Thanks to his feline genes, Kaytou has incredible sight during the dark and often leads late night patrols. Zanpakuto '''Raigetsu (シゲツ, Tiger's Moon) is the name of Kaytou's Zanpakutō. It's abilities are currently unknown, but it is labeled as one of the strongest defensive based sword. It's hilt is wrapped in royal blue cloth, and the sword itself is kept in a silver scabbard hung across Kaytou's back with a white sash. The cross-guard consists of two crescent moons, connected to each other back to back. Shikai: 'Kaytou's Shikai is released with the command, "Hunt in the moonlight!" (月光を捜す,''Gekkō sagasu). Kaytou with proceed to hold his sword out in front of him. Tracing his paw from the end of the hilt and across the blade, he will utter his release command proudly. Once released, Raigetsu's blade will grow slightly in width. The blade itself will curve inward near the end, almost forming a crescent moon. A chain will grow from the hilt, its segments separated by five crystals. * '''Raigetsu's Shikai ability is one rarely seen in Soul Society. The blade itself is able to concentrate each attack it manages to block into the weapon. Each blow Kaytou delivers in always stronger in force than the last, the more damage the blade takes. The amount of energy Raigetsu absorbs, is displayed in the five crystals that hang from its chain. Getsuga Koukiba '(ライオンの月の轟音, ''Roar of the Moon) is a technique special to '''Raigetsu. Once Raigetsu absorbs enough energy, all five crystals will light up and the blade will glow a light blue. With a slash of his sword, Kaytou can release all that energy in a wave of spiritual pressure that appears like a feline beast, accompanied by a tiger's roar. Those who are hit by this attack are pushed back with great force and dazed. Reikage '(レイかげ, ''Spirit Shadow) is a technique that requires both Kaytou's mind, body and spirit to exist together in a state of harmony. If he can achieve this, Raigetsu will appear translucent. For a small window of time, Kaytou can "pass through" his opponents and vise versa, rendering him untouchable. However, this should normally be used for only dire circumstance, since he cannot physically attack while Reikage is active. 'Bankai: Byakkogetsu: Hyōuten '(白虎月書店, White Tiger's Moon: Crystal Roar) ''is a mysterious Bankai, belonging to the Stealth Force Commander himself. While his Shikai is described as a defensive blade of brute force, his Bankai is a precise and delicate weapon. When releasing it, Kaytou proceeds to hold his sword vertically in front of him. Closing his eyes, he lowers his head and utters '"Bankai" in a dark and sly manner. Once released, Kaytou's sword completely shatters into particles of ice, and the hilt itself dissolves into spiritual pressure before disappearing. His physical appearance barely changes, with only his arms and claws freezing over into ice. The essence of Kaytou's sword will swirl into the sky which will began to darken with clouds. Immediately his spiritual pressure will rise, creating a violent blizzard that will conceal him from sight. The power of Kaytou's Bankai, allows him to utilize ice for stealth. Unable to see through the blizzard, Kaytou can strike his enemies quickly and discreetly from many directions without being seen. His now frozen claws act as his weapons, sharp like knives. Any other of his Bankai abilities are currently unknown. Trivia